Opposites Attract
by RainDancer613
Summary: Everyone knows opposites attract. Everyone does. Including out favorite pair, the King and Queen of Opposite themselves. Seddie series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new fic I came up with a little while ago. Currently, I have another chapter or two waiting to be uploaded, which are both better than this one. So if you want to see it, review! **

Seattle was best known for its rainy days. The hours that would slowly tick by, as the sky seemed to let loose every drop of water it had ever captured. So as Carly Shay stared out her bedroom window, she willed the downpour to cease. She had never liked the rain. It frizzed her perfectly straightened and soft brunette hair, and made her preciously applied makeup run. Not only that, but the rain always meant that Sam's mom would be asleep and Freddie's overprotective, which kept both away for the day.

Sighing, she turned away from her wall and leaned back on her silky duvet comforter. _Stupid rain,_ she thought. _Thanks for ruining my week._

Not _everyone_ was impartial to the rain, though. In fact, Fredward Benson, known to everyone as Freddie, particularly enjoyed sitting in the camp chair on his fire escape and watching the rain pour around him. The overhang and the floor above shielded him from the steady drops that pounded onto the Earth.

A sudden honking led him to glance down at the street, eight floors below him. IT seemed that a car was honking for _something_ to get out of the street. But that something apparently wasn't listening, and the honking became more frequent. The car finally gave up, and Freddie decided to see what had caused the commotion.

To his surprise, it isn't a dog, a cat, or some obnoxious adult in another car. It's a teen. A girl, based on the bright pink shoes. Freddie takes in her appearance: bright pink converse, black skinny jeans, a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a short sleeve pink one on top, and a black jacket that reaches below her butt. She's a flash of golden blonde ringlets against the pouring gray Seattle skyline.

She's dancing, spinning, twirling, leaping, and jumping around in the rain. Kicking up puddles that line the edge of the street, albeit the downpour of drops around her smack on to the ground with a weight that would appear to be a few pounds at least. Mystery girl lifts her head to the sky, mouth wide open, and spins on her heels with her arms out, embracing the fall of raindrops. _My God, that girl is stupid. She's gonna catch pneumonia! _Freddie catches a glimpse of her face for a brief second. _Could it be? No, she's not that stupid,_ he reasons.

"SAM!" he bellows into the storm. "SAM PUCKETT! IS THAT YOU DOWN THERE?" There is no answer for a minute or so. The girl is obviously shocked, but still spinning. Stopping on her heel facing Bushwell Plaza, she locates the source of the sound, the fire escape of room 8D. In the midst of the light brown building and the gray sky, she finds a head of brunette hair, glancing worriedly at her.

A famous Puckett smile and a "Of course its me, Benson!" later, Sam continues her dance routine in the rain. She's quite obviously undaunted by the rain, the thunder, and the lighting, leaving Freddie to gasp in wonder. He stands on the edge of the balcony, peering over the railing, until the rain stops and the blonde disappears around the block.

Every rainy day the same would happen. Sam would emerge the moment the rain started, and she'd begin a new routine. She'd spread her arms wide open and let the droplets pound on to her face, through her hair, and all over her body. He watches her, each and every day, laughing as she prances around in the downpour. And every day, she'd beckon for him to come down and join her. Every day, he'd refuse, too paranoid to step outside the comfort of his fire escape view. He'd sit without an air conditioner, the heat from the summer day enveloping him. She'd stand in the middle of the street, the raindrops brining cold water to her entity.

One day, things changed. Sam stepped into the rain and glanced at the brownstone building in front of her. Her luminescent smile slowly frowned as she caught sight of the empty 8D balcony. She turned to head back home, unready to face her mother's drunk nature and her evil son-of-a-b*tch boyfriend.

"You didn't think you could leave without a show, did you?" came a voice from behind. Whipping around, Sam found Freddie's boyish face grinning at her from across the street. Without hesitation Sam ran forward and into his arms. A quick hug later, they proceeded into the heavy, steady downpour. Sam grabbed Freddie's strong warm hand, causing shivers throughout her spine as it met with her cold one.

The two were polar opposites. Sam being cold as ice, and Freddie dreadfully warm. Their dance combined the elements of the two, as they complimented each other to the fullest. Amidst the rain, Freddie pulled Sam's shivering form into him, as both began to lean in. Heat flowed out and through their body as a result of their lips meeting, while the cold rain poured onto their faces. Heat and Ice are truly best together, as are Sam and Freddie.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first oneshot. If I didn't explain earlier, this is a series of oneshots regarding Freddie and Sam as two opposite forces, in this case the cold rain and the indoor heat. If you have any ideas on more opposites, feel free to put them in your review! Thanks! Love, RD613**


	2. Angel and Devil

_Stupid Carly,_ Fredward "Freddie" Benson thought as he stared out at the dance floor. The aforementioned Carly Shay had dragged him to the Senior Masquerade Prom. He agreed, because he thought the invitation promised the view of Carly in a sexy dress, many songs to dance to with her, and possibly an evening spent in a hotel room they'd rent last minute. Oh how wrong he was. Sure, he got to gaze at Carly, who was dressed in a quite _appealing_ red dress that barely fell to halfway to her knees and had a large band separating the tight bustier (which she filled out quite well), and the puffy, crinoline-lined skirt. Combined with gold strappy heels, a red sequined mask, and a classy half up-do, she looked absolutely stunning. The perfect prom date. Not his, though.

Carly had chosen to spend the evening in _different_ company. Which basically meant every man there, but Freddie. She had started the night off with some of Pete Bekins (who was coincidentally Sam's ex), and had moved from him over to the captain of the football team, Rob; class president, Josh; and was currently all over the legendary Hunter. Tall, blonde, and muscular, he was the envy of all guys and the object of all girls. Whispering in Carly's ear, Hunter made it clear that she was the only girl for him, at least until he was "finished". And Freddie had no idea that it was possible to suck someone's face off with the traditional mask in the way.

So Freddie was stuck alone at a decorated table, knowing the blasting music would ruin his eardrums. Apparently, Gibby had gone outside with Shannon, Germy was DJing, and Rueben was home sick. Sam was nowhere to be found, most likely at Guilini's Pie Shop, considering she didn't have a date OR enough money to afford the overpriced ticket.

Some club song started to beat out of the speakers, filling the room in an almost noxious swirling mix of steady, sultry beats. Freddie groaned as he adjusted his red mask. He had planned to dress as a devil, in a way, hoping Carly would play the part of the angel. But Carly turned out to be a demon herself, her tongue down some random guy's throat. And that was the least of his problems. The tux was itchy, his mask kept slipping, his tie was too tight, and Carly was nowhere near interested in him. _Why the hell did I come? _His annoyance continued until the gymnasium's doors opened, revealing a girl shrouded in the light from the hallway.

She strutted forward, and Freddie's breath disappeared. She was gorgeous. A white dress the color of fresh snow hung on her curves. The sweetheart-cut accentuated her breasts, and fell to a bit above the knee in two layers. She had silver heels that added a few inches to her petite height, and a white satin mask that matched her dress perfectly. The dress showed enough skin to look sexy, but in the right manner to not look…look _slutty_, as Carly's did. The mystery girl looked pure; her golden ringlets added to that effect.

She seemed to glance around the room for moments, looking for someone, maybe. Upon turning back around, she locked eyes with Freddie and smirked. She slowly made her way through the crowd and seemed to glow in the blue-lit room flashing with green strobe lights. He saw her give the universal invitation: an outstretched hand. Freddie took her hand and was pulled out onto the floor, noting the almost instantaneous shock he felt running through his body from the moment they touched.

The girl confidently strutted to the center of the room and turned around so quickly that her luscious locks whipped gently across Freddie's face. She wrapped her bare arms around his neck and leaned in close. "Care to dance?" Freddie, intoxicated by just her presence, quickly obliged.

They began to dance as more deep music pounded through the room. Their bodies moved rhythmically back and forth, quite often colliding with the other. Freddie was enjoying being _this_ close to such a goddess. The way her body slid around his and contorted in all directions just added to the feeling. He caught sight of Carly pressed up against another guy. _I wonder what happened to Hunter…_ Honestly, though, he didn't give a damn about Hunter and was instead struck with another idea. _Thank you, Carly Shay!_

In the heat of the moment, he flipped "Mystery Girl" around so she was facing the same direction he was, and their chests were no longer adjacent. He put his hands on her hips and tugged them backwards to meet his. She quickly caught on. Rotating her waist backwards, she placed her hands on his butt to pull him closer. She then guided his hands away from her hips; one began to travel up, and the other south. The result was an intimate grind that lasted for quite some time. The pair soon moved off the dance floor and into a corner.

After one of the many passionate kisses, the Angel pulled back and looked up. She quickly grabbed her white clutch and started to bolt to the door, leaving Freddie in utter shock. She whipped around quickly to show an apologetic face, but Freddie was more captivated by the too-familiar bright blue eyes and the well-known half-smirk as her mask slid down a bit. _Crap._

Sam Puckett sat in her room on a lonely Saturday night. Where were all her other friends? Still at the Prom, even though it was almost two in the morning. She wasn't able to go due to the tickets priced at over a hundred dollars. She _had_ snuck in for a few minutes though, and the time she spent inside was a rush. She danced, partied, and had a good time until she remembered that Rodney could only sneak her in for an hour.

_What a night!_ Sam was shocked to see what had gone on around her. Carly was all over so many guys, she'd probably grinded and made out with every guy in the senior class! Gibby and Shannon were passionately kissing on a bench outside, and of course Gibby had his shirt off. Germy had stopped sneezing long enough to play some good music. And Freddie was nowhere to be found. _Ehh. He was probably in the bathroom crying because Carly wouldn't dance with him. Ha. _

Sam did accomplish something for the night, at least. The moment she walked in the door she caught the eye of a handsome guy. He had chocolate brown hair and was dressed in a sharp tux, blood red tie, and a deep red satin mask. Her dress, bought off the sale's rack at Jessica McClintock, had enticed him too well. In the first few moments following her entrance they were already on the floor and dancing with each other. The dancing soon turned into grinding and grinding soon turned into making out. Sam felt so bad leaving the poor guy, and because it was a masquerade, had no idea what he looked like. He _did_ have such sparkly brown eyes, though.

Sam fingered the white satin mask as she gazed at her matching white dress that hung in her closet, slightly rumpled. _What a night._


End file.
